


Needle and Thread

by SirensCallCo



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Character Study, Creative while dissociating?, Did we forget that Eve sews?, F/F, I have a habit of only writing like 500 word prompts..., Other, Slight Monster Girls, more likely than you think, no beta we die like when I int as Eve, soft hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensCallCo/pseuds/SirensCallCo
Summary: 'Working on her cars was cathartic, in which it allowed her to challenge what she knew about the different models, their manufacturing. and their upkeep; But sewing provided no challenge but soothing busy work to ease into the repetitive motion.' A short story where we find Eve sewing, the weariness of the group's upcoming album weighing on her, and her darling rogue to pull her back to bed.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly dissociating while working on cosplay today quite literally inspired this. I feel like we can often forget that Eve created the outfits and is the resident stylist for the girls. She may have her cars but what about a personal sewing room?

In her dimly lit sewing room, the only sound that could be heard was the soft piercing poke of the needle pushing between the weave of the fabric to allow for the silver thread to be pulled through in a muffled crash as if listening to the ocean waves crest and splash along the shores of a beach miles away. No music, no sound, but the defining silence brought in between each stitch.

Feigning to the group that the demoness did not need sleep or rest, Evelynn found herself back in her sewing room, in the dead of the night, hunched over, stitching silver threaded embroidery and hand applying the crystals to adorn her beloved girls’ outfits for their new album.

With each stitch and increment of decoration complete, she felt the weariness and heaviness that pressed between her shoulders, tugging on her hands to stop intermittently to rest on the table.

Working on her cars was cathartic, in which it allowed her to challenge what she knew about the different models, their manufacturing, and their upkeep; But sewing provided no challenge but soothing busy work to ease into the repetitive motion. A glace at the silent mechanical clock on her wall reminded her gently of the early hour. It may have been 3 o’clock in the morning but it felt no different to the ease of sunset to permit her mind to wander.

A breath that was held without knowing, finally released in exasperation. Hands slowed down, clawless, and vulnerable to the prods and accidental knicks with the needle, and her shoulder slumped. Her cold hands raked through her lavender tresses, free of bobby pins and hair spray. It provided a sense to ground upon if only momentarily.

As excited as she was for their upcoming album and music video, it was still a lot of work that needed to be done. For all the composure and calculated appearance that she held during the day with everyone, there was none to be found here.

Behind her there was a click and push of the doorway; Audible as loud as the conference meetings over executives and promotional salesmen for the group, sliced through the silence providing a brighter glow from the hallway light.

“Eve…”

Without so much as a second thought or glance over, she knew it was her love; Her Akali, whispering her name like the breeze of the salty air. Sunset could only last so long, and night needed to fade into its place, as warm hands gently caressed her back from her shoulders and down her arms. No words were spoken, just gentle hands enveloping, wrapping, and then softly tugging on her hands, lifting her out from her workstation. She allowed the warmth to flood her skin and ease the tension in her hands, the truth of her need to rest registering.

Hands entwined, she kissed the tops of Akali’s knuckles, wordlessly thanking her dear rogue for pulling her out of her head. Akali pulled one of her hands out to wrap around the side of the beloved diva, sheltering and guiding her out of the room and back to her bed to meet the dark silk waves of the sheets, and the warm, loving embrace weighing on her body, easing her into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to come back to this fanfic and write another chapter out of creative spike. A continuation of the previous chapter.

Slowly and ever so gently, consciousness of a new day began to warm her body. First, it was the light streaming into her room, then the awareness of silk sheets followed by the warmth that lay spread out on top of her backside; Keeping her grounded. And awfully warm.

With a deep inhale of the cool air, Evelynn flexed her toes and fingers out, stretching to wake up even the tiniest muscles of her body. Laying on her side and half on her tummy had allowed Akali to drape herself and sleep half on top of her. Slowly moving her lashers from in-between their bodies, she arched her tails to press against Akali’s body, to allow her space to gently move out from underneath. Quickly, she grabbed an extra pillow to place underneath to not stir her beloved rogue. Once secured against Akali’s chest and stomach, she carefully dropped her lashers and slipped them away.

Sitting at the edge of her side of the bed, she picked up her phone to note the time, roughly 6:15 am. _Kai’sa should be up be now, making breakfast no doubt._ Her mouth pulled tight, there was still much work to be done on the outfits in preparation. _Swarovski crystals on Ahri and Kai’s mesh, leather trimmings on Kai’s, Studded wrists for Akali-_ placing her phone face down on the nightstand, she moved to ghostly touch Akali’s hair out of her slumbering face, her love’s face pulled into pout. Evelynn leaned across to quickly kiss the top of her forehead before lifting from her bed. Work called.

Adjusting the straps of her nightgown, Evelynn sauntered to her walk-in closet. _A simple outfit will do._ Settling on black tailored stretch pants with a silk red spaghetti top, she set off to the kitchen quickly tying her pastel tresses into a bun. _Coffee, then work_ ; A mantra repeating in her head.

Arriving in the kitchen, the smell of bitter coffee hit her senses brushing off any remaining aura of sleep nestled within. Her lashers waved lowly in excitement, an extension of her thoughts and emotions. Padding over, she spotted Kai’Sa humming fixing a kettle and preparing place settings of mugs, plates, and a center piece of freshly cut fruit. She grabbed her mug from her place-setting and walked over to Kai’Sa, silently sliding the mug next to the girl before purring, a lasher coiling around the dancer’s calf to squeeze and say hello.

“Good morning Eve,” She softly spoke taking the diva’s mug to fill it with molten warmth, “You’re never up this early without a reason,” She held the filled mug back to Evelynn a bright smile lighting her face.

“I need to finish our outfits,” Evelynn grumbled out, snaking her hand to encapsulate the mug and energy it will provide.

The light smile the dancer wore, shifted with a sigh, “You stayed up last night, huh,” She reached her hands up to gently squeeze Evelynn’s shoulders, “Please don’t push yourself too hard. Who will shoot down promo salesmen with one glance?” Evelynn huffed bringing the mug up to sip, “You’re the one always persuading us to take breaks and not push ourselves, so it’s only fair to let you know.”

“Thank you darling,” with one last hum, Evelynn shuffled away and out of the habitual domain of their dancer.

“I mean it Eve,” Kai’sa called out behind her.

Evelynn rose her mug in acknowledgement as she walked away and up to her sewing room. It was far too early for more verbal conversation, and even more so to be behind on work. She could be more social when work was done.

With a soft click of the door closing behind her, she finally took in the state and status of the projects and the room. Steady morning light showered the room with a glow, glittered fabric and crystals glimmering in reflection of the sunlight. Mannequins in the corner lined up with their outfits that they would soon adorn, in various states of production. Her normally cleaned off white desk covered in deep blue studs and Swarovski crystals, twinkling as if creating a scene of the stars and heavens of space. A chaotic mess of entropic energy in slow formation over a long period of time.

_Time._

_I don’t have time._

Taking a gulp from the mug in her hands, she quickly worked on scouring her room to find her tools to attach the embellishments to the outfits. Placing the mug down on a rogue flat surface, she pulled into her chair to carefully affix the items. A stud here, a stud there, a change in design; No! _It needs to be more random-_ a huff, an almost inaudible waving snap of her lasher, a pop of a bone when she leans up and away to take in a better picture of everything. An invisible zipper here, a tailored dart there; Evelynn rubbed her eyes, the once glittering fabrics and elegant embellishments looking darker and dull. A quick glance to her window confirms that dusk is soon and she has spent another day pent up, her lashers tight and stiff with the ooze of stress.

How had the day befallen to night so soon? She hadn’t eaten, had she? Didn’t anyone knock to come get her for lunch or dinner? She couldn’t be hungry, she needed to finish her work. It’s so close to being done- Just a little more. Evelynn searched the room for her mug only to find it in a dark outermost corner, cold and untouched from her first sip.

Shuffling back to her workbench, she hunched over. Another day passed, and she couldn’t deny that _some_ work was completed, but not all of it. She brought her knuckles up to rub her eyes with a chuff, _A Diva always needs her sleep, funny how the words bite me now._

Lost in the moment of her battling thoughts she left herself vulnerable. A soft touch firmly palmed against one of her lashers. Briefly tensing before sighing, she mentally knew one of the girls must have walked in.

Warm hands slide up the outer shell of her lashers to her shoulders, scented of her own bodywash mixed with spice, “Eve, it’s late, come get something to eat and let’s go to bed,” a groveled voice spoke out.

“I-“ Her voice croaked out before coughing to sooth the rough chords, “I suppose you’re right love.”

Once again she found herself pulled to the embrace of Akali much like the other night, shuffled to her room and under bed sheets; Sleep immediately taking over, the weight of her body, bones, muscles, lashers, hands, feet- all sinking into the feather like mattress, welcomed by the solidifying grip of her darling rogue.


End file.
